The Curse: Magic, Mistakes and Mayhem
by SheWhoInfectsWithWrtitersBlock
Summary: While the The Curse is about England successfully casting spells and making no mistakes doing it, this is the opposite – it is about his failures, not just in getting revenge but also in casting spells for other purposes. This is the story about the mishaps, the mayhem, the mistakes and the magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. Unfortunately.**

**AN**

**This is the first chapter of the companion story to ****_The Curse_****.**

**While the ****_The Curse _****is about England successfully casting spells and making no mistakes doing it, this is the opposite – it is about his failures, not just in getting revenge but also in casting spells for other purposes. This is the story about the mishaps, mayhem, mistakes and magic.**

**Published: 28****th**** September 2014**

**Chapter 1: Wizards and Lizards, Part 1**

England was testing a spell he had just invented, that if it worked, he would use to create China's birthday present.

He was using the 'in case sh** hit the fan or I need to cast an earthquake' casting room. Just in case something went wrong.

The circle he drew was pretty large, as the spell was quite specific and needed a lot of power. Unlike most spells of this type, the circle for this spell was drawn not with a water-and-crushed-marble mix, but with molten copper, making the finished circle gleam in the conjured light until the light was snuffed out. Because interfering in any way or contaminating with magic a new spell was very dangerous, the room had been completely emptied of any objects (there were very few) and England had to memorise the spell due to the lack of illumination. He wore his magic-neutral clothes, painstakingly enchanted not to interfere with spells and had a pen and some paper, similarly processed, just in case the spell went wrong and he had to write a warning. The paper was also enchanted with a teleportation spell, so that with a simple command it would transport itself to Scotland's home and back, taking his brother with it.

He stood in the middle pf the circle and started chanting the spell. Immediately, the circle lit up with green and gold magic, illuminating the room and the block of stone that sat innocently a little way off.

The spell seemed to be fine, with green smoke with glittering golden runes and symbols appearing when England finished reciting the spell. However, instead of concentrating around the stone block, the smoke focused around the circle. It started to darken, and become thicker. Panicking, England wrote a quick message and managed to send it off, right before the smoke surged at him, and the world went black.

-I am a PAGE BREAK.-

Scotland was at home, enjoying a nice mystery novel, when with a sound like a cannon, a piece of paper appeared in the air in front of his face. Blinking, Scotland plucked the paper from the air and read the single world "HELP, SPELL GOING WRONG". Raising an eyebrow at the thought of something going so wrong that England wrote even messier than usual, Scotland stood up, retrieved his staff and tapped the paper with it.

In a swirl of gold and red smoke he was transported to the door of England's basement. Or what most people assumed it was. England's 'basement' was not located under his house, or anywhere close to it, for that matter. The door was a portal to an undetectable tower in some mountains somewhere.

Opening the door and going through, he immediately walked across the room and walked through the black door marked with a silver pentagram. It was another portal, that led to the huge spell casting room that England used for the powerful or untested spells. Creating a powerful light on the end of his staff, Scotland walked through the door and stopped to admire the room for a moment. The ceiling so far away that he could not see it, the floor was a 100x100 meter square of polished and usually unmarked obsidian. The walls were also so far away that he could not see them – if they existed. The floor was actually the top of a huge cube, making Scotland suspect that England had carved the room out in the middle of the Everest, creating a large hollow in the mountain with a large cube in the middle.

However, right now, the floor was covered in scorch marks, and there was a fog of magic in the middle of the room. Slowly banishing the fog, Scotland proceeded to the center of the room, where he saw a burnt imprint of a magic circle. It appeared to be something for…

_Damn! _Scotland thought. _This is some sort of transformation circle… Probably for that block of stone over there… But there are no indicators or directors for the magic, which means… Oh shit, it directed itself on to Sasanna… And I can undo his enchantments and minor to powerful hexes and curses, but a powerful _transformation_? No. And I am the second most powerful, after him. _Scotland groaned in despair, and banished the fog entirely, as he knew that it was not charged with a curse or a spell, but was the usual fog that resulted in the magic transferring itself to the target. Immediately, the light from his staff illuminated a very large shape, about the size of limousine, about three meters from him.

Scotland recognised what it was immediately and let out a stream of swear words directed at his brother, at dragons and magic in general, that would have made a swear word dictionary blush. Walking over to the head of the dragon, he observed it for a second and then he poked it. Nothing happened. He jabbed it with his staff. No response.

_How the hell am I going to fix this?_

**Part 2 is coming soon! Not.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wizards and Lizards, P2

**Here it is! Part 2 of the Dragon Story Ark!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, bla bla bla. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters, settings or ideas. The only thing that is mine is the plot, bla bla bla.**

**Published: 25th October 2014**

**Thoughts are in italics.**

Scotland sat down and stared glumly at the dragon. 'What the hell am I supposed to do? How the BLOODY HELL am I going to reverse this? And what do I do with my brother while I search for a solution? Keeping him here would be plain cruel, with no light or fresh air or water or food. FOOD! What the hell am I supposed to give him to eat? I don't even recognise the type of dragon! I need to call the rest of my siblings here. Oh joy. Let's hope Sasana does not wake up while I am gone.' Scotland thought.

He got up, went out of the chamber, and nation-hopped to his brother Ireland's house. Scotland was lucky, it seemed, as Ireland was just walking out of the front door with his own magic staff when the Scot appeared right in front of him. Both nations fell over from surprise.

"What are you doing here, Scotty?"

"There is no time for that, we need to get Wales!" Scotland exclaimed as he grabbed his brother's hand and nation-hopped with him to Wale's house.

They landed in a heap, right in front of Wales, who was gardening. Wales raised an eyebrow at them as he dropped his tools from surprise, but before he could say anything, Scotland grabbed on to his leg and transported all three of them to the door of the cave/hollow/thing without hesitation.

"What the bleeding hell, Scotty! Why did you just dag us to Sasana's hideout?"

"I think I should show you instead of tell you. After all, you probably would not believe me otherwise."

"What are you talking about?"

Scotland led them inside the chamber. Immediately, Wales and Ireland noticed the huge dragon.

"Scotland? Why does England have a dragon here? And where is he, anyway?" inquired Wales.

"That is not England's dragon-"

"What do you mean it is not his?"

"-it is England."

"What? What happened? It's not supposed to be possible!"

"All _I _know was that England messed up a transformation spell by forgetting to add directors to the circle, and turned in to a dragon. He has not woken up yet. And apparently our little brother is indeed capable of completely impossible feats of magic."

"What the bleeding hell are we supposed to do?" groaned Wales.

"We are in a right truckload of pig dung, aren't we." stated Ireland.


End file.
